Roblox Movie Channel
Regional Movie Channel, or RMC 'for short, also known as '''Roblox Movie Channel '''in the Roblox area, is a Robloxian movie channel owned by The Dipper Fresh Broadcasting Foundation. It is the second-ever movie channel in Roblox. The channel launched on November 27, 2014, and replaced former DFCF channel RBC Network. On April 11, 2015, Dipper Fresh Studios merged RMC Holdings to give DFS the majority of owning and RMC's former subsidiaries and assets. But during the merge, DFS refused to remove the RMC channel brand from its newly owned subsidiares. History "'We Do Movies For A Living" Era (2014-2015) When Dragon Dipper Productions was founded in September 21, 2014 by DragonDipperBlossom, it was needed a network to gain more employees and popularity for DDP. In October 2, 2014 DDP announced that it will have its own movie channel for ROBLOX, RMC will be ROBLOX's first movie channel to be ever launched. DDP also announced that it will feature Netflix's Original Series Orange Is The New Black and HBO's Original Series "Game of Thrones" in the day of the launch''.'' On November 27, 2014 RMC was official launched at 6:00AM EST, with the first movie being Free Birds, and during broadcast had to go off air at 3:07 PM ET for 1 minute due to lack of frame rate and performance issues, but resumed broadcasting at 3:08 PM ET. "Shapeshifting" Era (January 11, 2015 - May 3, 2015) On January 11, 2015, when DDP was acquisitioned by The Dipper Media, RMC announced that they would change their logo to a retro-ish logo as part of Project "White Rabbit". RMC also announced that this was part of a re-brand which is expected to be implemented in February 8, 2015. "Slicing" Era (2015-present) On May 4, 2015, RMC and RMC2 were both rebranded with slicing idents and backgrounds, this was a successor to the "Shapeshifting" idents which later became a failure. The rebrand was announced back in April 11, 2015 when DFS had merged the now-defunct RMC Holdings and RMC Productions due to major controversies from BenzBot, MichaelIsGr8, and buddbudd222. On June 10, 2015, RMC's full channel name was renamed to Regional Movie Channel. Roblox Movie Channel, the former name of RMC, is still used in the Roblox Television Industry. Programming RMC launched with a wide slate of popular IRL programs. 'Current' Acquired series * Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip ''(November 29, 2014 - present) * ''Emergency Room - Life + Death at Vancouver General Hospital (December 14, 2014 - present) * Judge Rinder (February 27, 2015 - present) * Cheaters ''(June 1, 2015 - present) Original series * ''Dragon ''(November 30, 2014 - present) originally from RBC Network as '''The Dragon Hour' until September 26, 2014, but then renamed to Dragon into the BBC networking and RMC..) * Ryan And Juan (August 15, 2015) (A RMC IRL Show) * The Wistful Show (June 12, 2015 - present) * Dipper The Woo (April 15 - May 2, 2015); still re-running during the Primenight block. Upcoming *''Granite Flats'' (July 10, 2015) * Mavericks (July 2015) (Original Series) * Truth Of Roblox (A five-part documentary) (July 2015) * CBBC on RMC (first joint-venture block by Dipper Fresh Studios and BBC Networks, also coming to RMC2 in May 2015) * My Hometown ''(Canadian television series) (June 15, 2015) (will be part of the "Primenight" block) * Best Or Worse Movies Of All Time!? (Original Series) (August 2015) Former * ''Friends Of The People ''(January 4 - June 14, 2015) * Programming Blocks Current * ''Primenight (June 1, 2015 - present); Primenight is a block that focuses on reality and primetime television and movie premieres. The block airs from 8:00PM to 12:30AM.